Miso Soup
by Scarlet Heir
Summary: rated for curse words. Kenshin is alone and decides to eat out. Funniness prevailing. kenshin converses with his other half


Belive it or not, i was bored.  
  
So i wrote another one shot. i call it  
  
Miso Soup  
  
/kenshin thought speak/  
  
'battosai thought speak'  
  
on with the story!!!  
  
---------  
  
The others were in town for the day, and Kenhsin didn't feel like cooking.  
  
He walked into town, his feet leading him to the akabeco.  
  
/why do you like this place so much?/ Kenshin asked his counterpart.  
  
'i like the soup.' batthosai said, grinning.  
  
/must you always think about food?/ Kenshin sighed.  
  
Batthosai shrugged as Tsubame showed him to a booth.  
  
Tsubame was the only waitress today, so the business was slow.  
  
Across from his booth a drunk american sat mumbling to himself.  
  
Kenshin groaned, but the battosai grinned again.  
  
"Waitress! Come here!" the man demanded when Tsubame reached Kenshin's booth.  
  
"I'll be there in a minute sir." she said, taking out her pad.  
  
"Hi, Kenshin, where are the others today?" she asked quietly.  
  
"The're running around town, so i decided to come over." he said, after telling her what he wanted.  
  
"Come here you stupid wench!" the man yelled across the aisle.  
  
"One moment sir!" she said, getting angry.  
  
Batthosai's attention was fully on the man.  
  
"That'll be one miso soup and a bottle of sake." she said, confirming the order.  
  
kenshin nodded, taking out his purse.  
  
he paid her and watched as she walked timidly over to the drunk.  
  
"Yes, Mister Green?" she asked politely.  
  
'don't touch her you slime.' battosai growled, Kenshin's eyes a strange mixture of gold and violet.  
  
/stay out of it./ Kenshin said.  
  
"You kept me waiting you stupid bitch, i want another bottle of sake!" the man demanded.  
  
"I'm sorry, sir, but you have had too much, i cant." she said, her voice pitched with fear.  
  
The man stood, grabbing the girl by the collar of her kimomo.  
  
Kenshin looked up at the ceiling of the akabeco, sighing.  
  
"Please, release Miss Tsubami, sir, and leave the akabeco." He said, calmly. 'or i'll kick your ass' the batthosai finished in his head.  
  
/Hush./ kenshin thought at the voice.  
  
"You talkin' to me? Fuck you." The man said, flipping him off.  
  
'That his IQ or his size?" Batthosai said, making kenshin grin.  
  
"What you grinnin' about, you stupid fucker?" The drunk demanded.  
  
"Please leave or i will be forced to remove you." Kenshin said, shifting the sakabattou at his belt for easier access.  
  
"Oh hell." The man said taunting him.  
  
Batthosai tried to shove the ruroni aside, eager to get at the idiot that dare threatened the legendary hitokiri.  
  
/calm yourself./ kenshin thought at his other half.  
  
'let me deal with him.' Batthosai demanded.  
  
/do not use force./ kenshin thought back before moving slightly aside for his other half.  
  
"Leave now." Batthosai said, eyes flashing gold.  
  
"Make me shorty."  
  
"Move." he said, pointing at the door.  
  
The big man swung out a large fist and hit kenshin squarely in the jaw.  
  
'Now can i hit him?' Batthosai pleaded, staying where he was.  
  
/Go for it./ Kenshin said, a small smile quirking his lips.  
  
Batthosai swung around the man, pushing him and taunting him.  
  
He pushed the big man down.  
  
the man was bigger than sanouske, which made it funny.  
  
Batthosai grabbed the man by the collar and dragged him out of the akabeco, tossing him onto the dirt streets.  
  
"Stupid american." He mumbled, walking back into the akabeco.  
  
Kenshin took over again.  
  
"Are you okay, miss Tsubame?"  
  
"yeah, kenshin, how about you?" She asked, wiping her hands on her apron.  
  
"I'm fine." he said, grinning.  
  
Kenshin/battosai sat down again at their booth.  
  
Tsubame disappeared for a moment and came back out with a steaming bowl of miso soup.  
  
"Arigato." Kenshin said as she sat the bowl down in front of him.  
  
He picked up the chopsticks and dug in.  
  
'see, told you the soup here was good.'  
  
/Yeah, it is./ kenshin agreed with his other side.  
  
When he finished, Kenshin rose and walked toward the exit, contented, stomach full.  
  
He stepped out into the harsh sunlight of the streets of tokyo.  
  
He spotted Yahiko immediately.  
  
The boy was being chased by a bokken weilding Kaoru, who was screaming at her deshi.  
  
Both the battosai and Kenshin smiled  
  
This was, indeed, home.  
  
---------  
  
I thought i needed something mushy and funny on my resume, and the ideal came to me while i was watching a kickboxing movie with my father and brother.  
  
I found a new response to peoples flipping me off as well.  
  
anyways.  
  
R&R, even though it is a one shot.  
  
Ring around the roses,  
pockets full of stones jump into the water and sink deep down -me 


End file.
